A forgetful Love Story
by itsmesillymilly
Summary: Because...how long has it been since we have seen each other? Possibly really talked to each other? I think it's safe to say you have completely forgotten about me, and that's okay because it's human nature to forget something, someone who you never ever loved in the first place


A forgetful love story

chapter 1

He watches her from the sidelines, his eyes focusing solely on her form. She smiles at something across her vision, but he doesn't look where she's looking because he kept his eyes on her. Somewhere, deep within his subconscious he thinks that he knows her, he had seen her somewhere, but doesn't remember where. Maybe at a coffee shop, she could have been his waitress, but he just noticed now? But she has pink hair, and he doesn't remember anyone with pink hair serving him. She laughs rather loudly; perhaps she does it on purpose because she knows he's watching her.

Yes that has to be it, stupid girl.

He kept looking at her.

She doesn't seem to even know he's there, but he likes to think she's pretending.

Because he is Uchiha Sasuke, everyone knows who he is, and everyone loves watching him.

However, she does not even look at him, not even a glance, and he doesn't understand why it gets on his nerves.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot." He hears that pink haired, green eyed annoying girl say out loud. She runs to the blond, smacks him across the head and scolds him. He smirks because well, he hears her telling the blond idiot that he doesn't know how to charm a girl, and he silently agrees.

He'll have to make sure to ask Naruto who she is, and figure out why she is so annoying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You want to know about her?" Naruto asks, Sasuke nods, he doesn't like the idea of asking questions to Naruto about a girl he's not interested about, but he knows he kind of is, because that stupid girl has been on his mind for the past two days.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, she just moved here." Ah, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke smirks, because he has a plan to get her attention, have his way with her and once he gets her out of his mind he'll throw her aside like he did with the other girls. However, Naruto just had to ruin his thoughts, and his plans.

"Don't you even think about it" Naruto hisses, anger clearly displayed on that stupid face of his. Sasuke does not care though, because he is Uchiha Sasuke, he does what he wants, when he wants.

"She's not one of your call girls you bastard." Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shirt and slams him against the locker, everyone that walked by stopped, stared and started to gossip. Not good, this is so not good, but before Sasuke could even say a word, Naruto got thrown back.

"Fighting again Naruto? Do you want to get your butt kicked? What happened this time?" It her, the girl with bright, bright pink hair, and sparkling green eyes, a frown displaying her disappointment, and Sasuke just stared in awe that Naruto….crazy, stupid, blond haired, idiot Uzumaki Naruto, whose the only one that can actually rival Sasuke, despite always losing get thrown back by this tiny little girl.

"Ah, Sakura…sorry…it's just this guy…" Naruto gets interrupted once more when this girl he finally knows her name to be Sakura, smacks him across the face, hard, and Sasuke smirks when he sees a massive hand print on the side of Naruto's face. She then turns to him, her eyes narrowing, hands on her hip, and she eyes him up and down, studying him, and he wonders if she suddenly fallen for him when her eyes soften.

"I know who he is, Naruto" wait what? He's surprised, but he won't show it, because Uchiha's don't show any signs of surprise. It's not in their nature.

"So don't worry, I can take care of myself." She sounds so sure, but is she really? She looks so hurt, and so fragile and he feels like he has seen that same painful expression before but he just doesn't know where, and it's annoying him again, because when she turned around to walk in the same direction she came from he sees her…at least he thinks it's her just a younger version.

"That's why I said, don't think about it…because you already threw her away once, you don't need to do it again." Naruto said calmly, Sasuke looks at Naruto, his eyes speaking the question his mouth will never say. So, Naruto understands that much and he begins to explain, much to Sasuke's despair and guilt he found himself thinking that maybe it will be better to leave this girl…Haruno Sakura alone for awhile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A week passes since their seemingly awkward encounter. Naruto still hangs around Sakura, and she still beats the crap out of him whenever he does something wrong. Stupid Naruto, and Stupid Sakura, he came to the conclusion they are both stupid, they deserve each other.

Oh so he thought, because he's able to find her in a crowd instantly. It's like wherever she goes his eyes would lock on to her. He's finding her highly annoying; he doesn't like her…her and her stupid pink yet familiar hair.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven pretty lady?" Sasuke hears a guy, rather ugly looking, well not that he's ugly but compared to him, and Sasuke thinks he's below Sakura's level. He sneers, because that guy has the nerve to hit on her with some stupid cheesy line. Really, seriously guys of this generation don't know the proper way to hit on a girl.

"Uh…really…seriously." He hears Sakura say, her eyes narrow, her arms cross over her chest and she's looking like she's really pissed off.

"You have some nerve trying to come over here and try to pick me up with some cheesy line out of a book or internet source. Really the men of this generation don't know the proper way to hit on a girl." Ah, he smirks because he thought the exact same thing. So, he continues to watch, and observe what will happen next.

That guy didn't look happy.

Oh no, he looks embarrassed, his fist are clenching, and his teeth bearing.

Oh shit.

Before Sasuke could even process what he's doing, he immediately ran, the guy's hand rising, and before he could strike Sakura, Sasuke caught his fist.

"Sa…Sasuke" He hears Sakura call his name, she's shocked, yeah well, so was he.

"Le…Let me…go…you…bastard." The guy yanks back his fist, and falls to the ground. Really this guy…pathetic.

"Get out of here, you disgrace of a man."

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been like this for a few weeks now. Sakura and Sasuke walk to school together. She doesn't like being around him, Sasuke knew, but he likes being around her. There's something familiar about her, so even though she doesn't like it, he continues, maybe someday she'll tell him why she doesn't want to be with him.

They eat lunch together, much to Sakura's protest, and Sasuke in secret told Naruto and others not to interfere.

He did not know they all knew their past.

They all have yet to Sakura what really happened, but they figure that Sasuke will tell her anyway.

He knows the basics, but he wants to hear the rest from her, because he still thinks about her, but he can't seem to remember all that clearly.

He watches her eat in silence, and his vision blurs into another scene. One which consist of him in his early teens, he knows because he's wearing a shirt with his family symbol on it, he hadn't worn that shirt in years. There's a girl that looks like Sakura, they're holding hands, and she's saying something to him that he can't hear, he just sees her mouth moving and he's smirking in response.

"Sasuke…you're making me nervous" he hears Sakura say in a not so nice way, but right when he's about to say something more images flash, instantly he's gripping his head in pain.

"_Sasuke…stop staring at me like that…you're making me nervous" _

"_Do I…now? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me Sakura." _

"Hmm… Sasuke are you alright?" She's looking at him with worried eyes; she's by his side, her hands on his shoulder looking at him, in that familiar way. It hurts, and he suddenly screams because the pain is just too much for him to handle.

"_Sasuke are you alright? Did your father say something to you again? Seriously, Sasuke you are perfect just the way you are. I love you for you, not because you are Uchiha. Your parents need to understand that."_

_She kisses him, but Sasuke pushes away._

"_Thank you…Sakura"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He wakes up a day later; he's hooked up to ivy. Great, hospitalization, he can only think about what his parents will say. They aren't there though; they didn't come see him, but she's here. The girl with pink hair, green eyes, and he can only think about how terribly annoying she is. She must have sensed him finally wake up, because he sees her struggling to find the right words to say, but he beats her to it.

"You use to love me." He breaks the ice, she gulps, her face beat red and he knew he hit it nail on the head.

"We dated." He says clearly, more specific, she nods, he scowls.

"Why didn't you say anything when we first met?" He hisses, and she looks away.

"You didn't remember me, so what was the point?" She responds icily.

"Explain. Now" A tone, hard, cold, and she knew he's not messing around when he uses that tone so she explains, despite her not wanting to. Secretly, she hates the Uchiha more and more as days go by.

"Because…we…I… didn't have a choice. You never gave me one. That day…" She starts off, and he sees her thinking, her hands gripping the white curtain by the window. It must have been bad, because she's looking as if a part of her had just died, again. Her eyes soften sadly, her lips turn to a frown; she does not look at him, because she does not want to show him how she feels.

"You broke up with me to satisfy your parents, we were freshmen in high school. After our breakup…despite my young age, my Aunt took me under her wing to study medicine in Africa. I studied long and hard, earned my degree in Medicine, and became a doctor by the time I would have been a sophomore here in school…but I wanted to come back…." She trailed off again.

"So the principle gave me an exam to take for placement, which set me far ahead then an average high school student, but I begged her, so she let me stay as a senior…" So that's why he suddenly started being out ranked a few months ago, because she barely returned. It's her fault he started getting scolded by his father again.

"When I first returned, Naruto greeted me. He warned me, told me about the accident you were in as a sophomore. You lost your memories, and it took you awhile to gain most of them back, but you didn't remember me, and you would rarely talk to Naruto and the others…they said you changed, you got colder, meaner but Naruto never gave up on you did he?" She turned and gave him a smile.

"But you ended up remembering Naruto after a while, and you started to hang out again…it's understandable though, he was like your other brother. Despite you having Itachi, Naruto actually declared himself as a better brother…so…" Sakura stopped herself when she heard Sasuke move from the bed. Her horrified face showed her worry, when he tried to remove himself.

"You shouldn't move Sasuke!" He shoved her off.

"Why should I believe a word you are saying?" He glared.

"I didn't know you in the past! Those images or whatever about us dating or being love has to be some trick that you and the stupid blond idiot did to get me to believe…" She cuts him off, she knows he's lying because he's starting to remember images of her, but that's all they are just images. She doesn't want him to deny them though.

"It's normal Sasuke! It's okay if you don't remember me! Because…." She trailed off and he waits, because he wants to hear her answer.

"Because...how long has it been since we have seen each other? Possibly really talked to each other? I think it's safe to say you have completely forgotten about me, and that's okay because it's human nature to forget something, someone who you never ever loved in the first place, Sasuke. I…was not your priority in the past, and I still won't now… So please, the reason why I came here is because…I think you should do us both a favor and just stay away from me."

She leaves him stunned where he stood. They looked at each other, maybe she's waiting for a response that Sasuke is not sure how to give. However, she smiles, kisses his cheek and walks toward the door. Maybe it will be better for him to just stay away from her.

But

His hand goes up to the place where she kissed him; he turns to look at her but finds that the door had already begun to close shut. He thought about running after her, but when his feet refused to leave decided against it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well…You really did something bad Sasuke" Naruto is at Sasuke's house, rummaging through his kitchen as if he owned the place like always. Sasuke sits at his table, ignoring the loud mouth blond, because he knows he's talking about Sakura, and he really does not want to hear anything that deals with her right now.

"I mean really this has to be against some kind of law, you have absolutely no ramen in your kitchen at all." Sasuke swears, one day he'll have to change who his best friend is, because clearly he will murder Naruto. Sasuke sighs, but Naruto is smart, he probably is secretly trying to break the ice and bring Sakura into the conversation somehow, and he knows he'll do it, because that's how Naruto is.

"My family and I are healthy Naruto; we don't consume that kind of trash. If you don't like it get out of my house."

"Well someone is pissed off; let me guess Sakura told you something didn't she?"

There it is…he knew it.

Stupid Naruto, he looked at his blond haired friend with a glare, he swears that Naruto is reading him correctly and he doesn't like it at all once his friend sits down next to him.

"Tell me what happened."

It's going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
